Girl In Half
by drama4evr
Summary: Through hardship and death, Roxy has yet to find someone to love. After a interesting meeting with one of our very own Ninja Turtles, she might have found someone who even accepts that she is different. 1/4 of series. RaphxOC
1. Flashbacks

(A/N: As you have heard, Haley has damaged her hand. She went to a doctor… And was told not to do anything with it. Being as stubborn as she is, she'll type anyway, but I decided to start something on my own. This story is part of a four part series. Sooo… Yeah. Read it now. This is just saying what happened to the OC to get her into his series of stories…)

**Flashback**

_She held her baby in her arms… Her own flesh and blood… _

_She was so tiny… And when Tricia heard her darling child was a girl, her heart pounded with excitement… She could already see herself in the future… Seeing the dresses she would buy her, seeing the times they would garden together… Even though none of those were her real personality shining through… _

_What was she supposed to tell her new born baby? That her mother was a drug addict and a prostitute? That her father is a slacker? That she will most likely live with just her mother and have constant money troubles because all of the money is being used to buy Tricia's "Medicine"? How is a child supposed to respect that?_

_But she decided she would improvise this parenthood. She held her child. _

_Tricia had an at-home birth and now was supposed to think up a name for this innocent young one. She didn't know what to think. She decided to think about it. Anyways, the child would be stuck with the name for life; wouldn't she want one to be proud of? _

_As a couple of days dragged by, she worked as hard as possible to support the little one. She didn't even realize until the third day that her baby hasn't moved her legs at all… She knew that drugs during pregnancy cause difficulties… But what if her child is paralyzed? _

_She rushed to the hospital and headed to the pediatric wing. They tested and tested, and then heartbreaking news was given to Tricia; Her child had a condition that made her muscles deteriorate… They said if they didn't amputate both legs then her daughter would surely die from this condition spreading. _

_Knowing the risks, she told the doctor she wanted the surgery for her girl. They quickly obeyed her decision, and Tricia sat in the waiting room. She was nervous, so she decided to take her mind off of the surgery being done on her three day year old baby by thinking of names to name her._

_One name came as a flash across her mind… She loved it… And she was sure her daughter would too. Just then, her bulky mobile phone rang. She answered, and the deep voice of her daughter's father came rushing into her ears. His Brooklyn accent made him sound mostly angry all the time._

"_Tric, where the hell are you??! You didn't bring me my damn breakfast! Is it that stupid baby again? Or are you even going to tell me anything about the kid?! I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl! Or even their goddamn name!" He yelled into the device. Tricia's own accent flowed beautifully out of her lips._

"_Yes, it is our child! And for your information, she is girl and her name is Roxanne! And I am at the hospital right now because she is in surgery, getting her legs taken off!" _

"_Well, then her mom shouldn't have done drugs during the damn pregnancy! And now my kid has to go through this shit…" He punished his baby's mother through words, and she had tears going down her face._

"_Don't blame this on me! I know very well that this is my fault and I don't need you out of all people telling me so! Besides, remember who got me started on them?" She snapped. Tricia heard a huff and then a long continuous beep rang on, signaling that he hung up. She hung up and turned the phone off, not wanting to hear from Tony again._

_So then Tricia sat, waiting for news on Roxanne. For what seemed like lifetimes, a surgeon walked out the doors. She stood, nervous of what he was going to tell her._

"_Is she…?" She asked, her heart pounding._

"_She is fine." The professional informed her. She let out a long breath of relief. Thank god Roxanne was all right!_

_From that moment on, things went by almost normally. Roxanne (Roxy for short) grew like a normal child… But with no legs. When Roxy turned five, Tricia raised enough money so that prosthetic legs could replace the long gone limbs. The little child quickly grew used to these and began doing martial arts classes to get her in shape. No one in her class knew about her problem besides her long time friend, Orianna. And very few others._

_She grew closer and closer to her friends, grew popularity in school, and quickly became the girl guys would dream of having in their arms. But Roxy always told herself she would never turn out like her mother. And she held to her word..._

_But like all ninja turtle tales (Or other characters who are out of the ordinary) say, "For people like them, things always turn out for the worse.". _


	2. Meet Roxy

(A/N: The chapter before was just letting everyone get to know how Roxy came to be. Sooo… This chapter is from Roxy… But she is telling the complete details… Don't worry, the turtles will be introduced soon…)

Hey. I'm Roxy.

I didn't necessarily grow up the best way. I never met my dad… But my mom… All she ever did was bring home men (She was a hooker) and pop pills. I'm surprised she even got enough money for me to have fake legs… I thought she would always have me use that beat up, dump bound wheelchair for life.

Knowing the fact that I was different really changed my view on things. No one found out. It was a secret, really. I joined martial arts, kicked ass, and moved up the food chain in class and at school. I was becoming friends with everyone and still keeping my grades up. It was almost my all time high in life.

Then I met Orianna. My current best friend. The people I hung around, mostly Kirsten and Ben, picked on her all the time. I knew about it. Hell, sometimes I joined in on it. Not that I enjoyed it whatsoever. Then she was out of school for a long time, and returned with a face half bandaged. I was curious, and everyone called her a mummy. I mean, it was fifth grade, they didn't have the conscious of mind to pick on someone who was more of a challenge.

Her spirits quickly broke. Then the bandages came off. Half of her face was just… Gone. She was almost… Faceless. I consoled with her in my mind, for I understood the feeling of being different. On the day that my "friends" finally crossed my line, I stood up to them. Orianna thanked me, but doubted my beliefs. That's when I showed her my legs. She was surprised and promised to keep it a secret.

We grew closer and closer, and while a lost a handful of friends, it didn't faze me. Now I had real people surrounding me, I was a black belt, I excelling in school, and I had an amazing life then.

That's when middle school flew by, and I ended up in high school. I was where the big dogs stay. During freshman year, I struggled at the beginning to find my place, but I ended up fitting in amazingly. The summer came by, I lost weight, grew some in the chest and butt, and once I got to school, guys really started to notice me.

After dating a few guys in sophomore year, I realized they only wanted me in the sack. But I took a promise to purity until I actually find a guy that I believe will stay with me for my lifetime.

I made a ton of new friends, two of them named Remona and Catalia. They both were unique (Remy was paralyzed and Cat was blind) and fit with me and Ory (Orianna) very well. The school quickly got to know us as a group that would never be separated. I knew for a fact that would never happen.

While my life was so awesome in school and socially, home was not so good. Mom's drug addiction got to a peak, and she wasn't on just weed and crack anymore like when I was a baby… She was on shit like meth and heroine. She got abused a lot by her "customers" and eventually the abuse was led onto me. I only told my three great friends, and they comforted me as best as they could in one of my roughest patches.

After one particularly bad fight between me and mom, I left and stayed the night at Ory's house. I went to school, and during history I was called down to the office. It turns out my mom got very guilty after our quarrel and she decided to go peacefully. She took a ton of sleeping pills and drank it down with vodka. She died, lying in a pile of her own vomit. Not very peaceful after all, huh?

Well, I didn't know any relatives, so I took to the street and took as little as possible with me. I didn't make as many social appearances as before, school being one of those activities I was missing out on. I used my martial arts and beat criminals and see if they'd drop cash so that I could eat a meal that day. I lost a dangerous amount of weight, and began to look disgusting. I'd have to say my most embarrassing moment was when a woman gave me a ten dollar bill while I was sitting at a bench in Central Park and told me to go get something to eat. I bought a burger and drink at a local fast food joint, and I was thankful to that woman.

My new life brought many different (New) people into it, including cops, vigilantes, and alley fighters. But there was one character that I was never to forget, and I met him while taking a walk at midnight one day…

(A/N: Guess who's on their wayyyy…)


	3. Meet Raphael

(A/N: Did you all guess correctly??! We'll see!)

Roxy POV

I put my hands in the pockets of the sweatshirt I was wearing and shivered. Winter is coming, and I was sure if I didn't find a place to stay soon then I would freeze to death. I have been going to the mall until closing time every day and then survive the night and come back.

Today was the day class got out for winter break for my school. I expected to see people I knew there, but it didn't matter to me anymore. I was about to go and use the bathroom, when a familiar voice sounded.

"Roxy??! Oh my god! Is that you??!" My eyes widened and I turned around. That's when Orianna came into view. She ran up to me, tears at the brim of her eyes. "Where have you been? I thought something happened to you…" She hugged me. I turned from her hug, and then she looked at me frightened.

"You have no idea, Orianna…" I told her, and she looked me up and down.

"You never say my whole name unless something is up. Now, tell me Roxy… You can tell me anything…" She said with concern.

"I know I can tell you anything. I just…"

"You just what?" She asked.

"I don't want you to pity me…" She took in a breath.

"What is it?"

"Ory… Mom died in May… And…" I informed her with a tearful voice.

"Oh my god, Roxy… Have you… Been homeless?" She asked. I finally let the tears flow, and nodded.

"You know, you could always stay with me and…" I cut her off.

"I don't need you to pity me Orianna. I have been pitied enough, and I don't need help. I am perfectly fine on my own." I turned to walk out of the mall, it was dark out (I could see out the doors) and she grabbed my arm.

"But Roxy…" She started, but I jerked my arm out of her grip.

"Don't." I warned her. She looked upset, but I ignored that and headed outside. Once I got out there, it was snowing like no tomorrow. I felt my hands grow cold and my cheeks grow numb. I walked into an alley way so no one would see me. I walked in the dim light and then suddenly, something didn't seem right. It wasn't until I had someone grabbing my hands behind my back did I know someone was following me. Or someones… There were two of them. One showed up in front of me.

"What are you doing in the alleys this late at night, babe?" He asked me in a tone I recognized all too well.

"Let. Me. Go." I ordered. He laughed. I tried to rip myself from the hold I was in. The smile was wiped off his face, and was replaced with an angry frown.

"Don't you move, bitch!" And he back handed me, hard. I knew that was going to leave a mark. "Now hold still, and maybe you'll enjoy this…" After saying that, he ripped off my sweatshirt and I shivered at the cold wetness falling down on me. I closed my eyes, for I knew what he was going to do. He ripped my shirt in half and the bare skin on my torso (not covered by my bra) was exposed to him.

"Stop! Please…" I begged. Him and his partner laughed.

"You wish, girl…" The man behind me told me. I started to cry. Then he started to try to get my pants down, while the man in front of me was undoing his own. I cried harder.

Then out of nowhere, the grip on me from behind is gone, along with the hands tugging at my jeans. I also felt confused when the one in front of me stopped what he was doing and stared behind me, wide eyed. He backed away and I took that time to turn and see what happened. The man was dropped to the ground a shadow, a bulky one, unconscious.

"Don't you know better than to try to hurt innocent, young girls?" This shadow said in a Brooklyn accent different than my own. He took a step into the light, and I was overwhelmed by the color green. His skin… Was green. A shell came into view… It was a giant… Turtle…

"D-Demon… T-take my money, take what you want! I'll leave!" He dropped money and multiple amounts of weapons at the turtle's feet. Just thinking about that turtle made me want to drop everything I had on me… Even though I had nothing. The turtle's voice was intimidating… But he was far more muscled that any human I have ever seen. He had weapons at his sides, and the red band covering his eyes made him all more creepier. The man turned and ran as fast as he could. Without even looking at the turtle again, I dropped down and picked up all that the man had left. He dropped a twenty dollar bill, three knifes, and a pistol. I reached to grab the twenty, but a two toed foot stepped on it.

"What do you think you're doing?" The turtle said, his arms crossed. He had a thin jacket on that fit tightly over his muscled biceps.

"I am collecting the cash so I can sleep somewhere tonight." I said, exaggerating my accent.

"What? You homeless or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. You got a problem with that?" I stood, and shivered when more snow fell on my bare skin. I got in his face.

"Actually, no. I don't. You need a place to stay? We got an empty room at my place." He offered. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but truth. I knew I could trust him with this.

"Fine. What's your name, anyways? Or do you even got one?" I stopped exaggerating my accent at the sentence. He softened up to my normal voice.

"Raphael. But call me Raph. What's yours?" He answered.

"Named after an artist, huh? And the name is Roxanne. But call me Roxy." I replied. He nodded.

"You cold?" He asked. I gave him a look that told the answer. I replied anyways.

"What do you think?" At that he unzipped his jacket and slid it off. Man, the jacket made his muscles look smaller. And I thought they were big then… He's ripped! He put the jacket around my shoulders, and I slipped my arms into the arm holes. The sleeves fit very loosely around my arms. "Thanks." I zipped up the zipper.

"No problem. Let's get heading." He told me. I began to follow him, but he came to a stop at a sewer opening not too far away. He pulled of the top.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Never would." He said, before helping me down into the sewers.

(A/N: It's the Raphinater to the rescue!)


	4. Through Raph's Eyes

(A/N: I am updating like crazy because I have so much time on my hands, and Haley isn't up for updating the other story, and I am on a roll! YES! Anyways, let's see how Roxy gets along with the fam… And also see how Raph is thinking on all this… On the first meeting.)

Raph POV

I punched the bag as hard as I could, but it wasn't enough. I needed to go out, I was going crazy. Being cooped up in the Lair isn't as fun as it seems, you know… I grabbed my thinnest jacket I could find on the coat hangers, and it just happened to be my favorite grey one. I zipped it up and headed for the door. Just when it was fully open, I heard someone clear their throat. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, and turn around and show them my annoyance. Unsurprisingly, it was Leo. And he looked mad at me. Like always.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said in his 'protective older brother' voice.

"Out." I said with emotion like a stone, and then just left. I stood on the rooftops for awhile, but then it got boring, so I began to look for trouble. I felt something wasn't right this night, so even after stopping about two shop lifting attempts and a mugging, I continued searching. Someone was in trouble, and I could feel it.

Just then, I heard sobbing. It was a girl…

"Stop! Please…" I heard her beg in a tearful voice.

"You wish, girl…" A man's voice said. At that point, his smart ass reply sent me over the edge. I jumped down and saw one guy behind her and one in front of her. The one in the back was tugging at her pants while the one in front was undoing his. She just cried. She gave up. I knew I had to make a move, fast… Or else this girl will be violated in the worst way. I grabbed the guy in the back's neck and he let go of her. I held him in the sleeper (he will get knocked out) and then the guy in front stared at me, stopping what he was doing. The girl turned around and I smirked, throwing the unconscious man I had to the ground.

"Don't you know better than to try to hurt young, innocent girls?" I said. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"D-Demon… T-take my money, take what you want! I'll leave!" He yelled, and threw money and weapons to the ground. He turned and booked it. I then looked to the girl, who was only wearing jeans, shoes, and a bra. I couldn't help but look her up and down for a second… She had black, wavy hair, piercing blue eyes, and large lips. She was tannish, not brown but not pasty… Then I looked at her body. She was… Very chesty I should say. And really skinny. It looked like she hadn't eaten for days.

Then the girl got down on her knees and started picking up things the guy dropped. Her spine jutted out from her skin, along with her shoulder blades. Curious, I stepped on the twenty on the ground and then crossed my arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. She glared at me.

"I'm collecting the cash so I can sleep somewhere tonight." She said in a thick accent. I raised an eyebrow at this. Her accent sounded fake almost… Wait, what'd she say?

"What? You homeless or something?" I questioned her. She stood and got up in my face.

"Yeah, I am. You got a problem with that?" She shivered while trying to scare me. She must've been cold. Should I ask her to stay with us?

"Actually, no. I don't. You need a place to stay? We got an empty room at my place." I offered. She looked deep into my eyes. Her features softened up.

"Fine. What's your name, anyways? Or do you even got one?" She said in a light accent. This voice matched her more, and I felt less tense with her.

"Raphael. But call me Raph. What's yours?" I asked.

"Named after an artist, huh? And the name is Roxanne. But call me Roxy." She answered. I nodded. Roxy shivered harder.

"You cold?" I questioned. She raised a brow, and I knew the answer.

"What do you think?" I then unzipped my jacket and put it around her. She slipped her arms into the arm holes, and the jacket fit her very loosely. She zipped it up herself. "Thanks."

"No problem. Let's get heading." I requested. She followed me for a while, and then we came to the sewer opening. I pulled off the top.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said in a surprised tone.

"Never would." I began to help her into the sewers. She got down and more dim lights lit up the tunnels. I then noticed a huge bruise forming on her cheek. "You all right?"

"Yeah. I am." She answered. I nodded. We continued down the tunnels until we came to the door to the Lair.

"You have to promise that you will never tell anyone about this place, you hear?" I remind her.

"I promise. Then again, who would believe me?" She said. I laughed, because that's what April said when we first met her. I opened the door, and then walked in with her behind me. I felt her wrap her fingers around my belt, and I was fine with it. I knew she must've been really nervous. Stomping then sounded, and Don and Master Splinter came into the room, furious. Roxy hid behind me, and I blocked her out of their sight.

"Where have you been, Raph??! You have been gone for more than two hours!" Don yelled. I winced and Roxy gripped my belt tighter. Then Mikey came into the room and yawned. I guess the noise woke him up.

"I told Leo. I went out." I replied. Mike then looked like he took a double take behind me. He saw Roxy. Oh shit…

"Well Leo went out, too! So we didn't know!" Don shouted. Mike tapped him on the shoulder.

"Donny?"

"Not now, Mikey!" He yelled at our little brother.

"Don!" Mike raised his tone.

"What is it?" He sounded annoyed. Mike pointed behind me.

"Who's the girl behind Raph?" He asked. That's when I turned a little to try and move Roxy to the side of me. She obeyed after a few seconds.

"Guys… This is Roxy. Roxy, these guys are my two brothers, Mikey and Donny, and my father, Splinter." She gave a nervous wave.

"Raphie, is this your _girlfriend_?" Mike cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"No, idiot. She's homeless, and I saved her from getting raped. She's going to stay with us for a while." I informed them. Mike smiled and Don rolled his eyes. Master Splinter walked up to us both.

"You are welcome in our home, Miss…" He stopped, not knowing her formal name.

"O'Hara." She finished. He nodded and bowed, and then left the room.

"I'll show you up to your room, Roxy." I said, leading her up the stairs. We got there, and she began to unzip the jacket.

"Do you have clothes for me to wear?" She asked. At that point I completely forgot that she was only wearing a bra and no shirt. I opened a drawer with a ton of April's old clothes, and Roxy took off the jacket. She walked over and pulled out a shirt and held it.

"Thanks." She whispered. I gulped, and couldn't stop myself from looking at her half naked figure.

"N-no problem R-Roxy…" I stuttered for the first time, and it felt strange. She smiled and put on the shirt. I decided at that time it was time for me to leave. I headed to bed.

* * *

I woke up and headed to the kitchen. No one was there. I was about to make something, when I decided to go wake up Roxy. I headed to her room and opened her door. That's when I took notice to something I knew nothing about. Two legs were set against the bed, mechanical ones. Shoes were at the bottom. Roxy's legs… Were fake…

I walked over to her bed and gently sat down. "Roxy… Wake up…" I said, setting my hand on her arm. She groaned and opened her eyes. "Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Please… I'll be down in ten…" She answered, half asleep. I left and began to make eggs and bacon. I knew Don wouldn't show at breakfast and Mike would probably wake to the smell of cooking, and Leo… I don't know. Ten minutes later, Roxy came into the kitchen. "Smells good." I looked down at her legs. She frowned.

"Y-you saw them, didn't you?" She stuttered. I nodded. "Are you…?" I gave a half hearted laugh.

"Roxy, look at me. I am a mutant turtle. Do you think I'd judge someone for being different?" She smiled and the air felt much less tense. Just then Mike and Leo walked in together, talking. Mike continued, but Leo paused and stared at Roxy.

"Who's she?" He asked. I opened my mouth to talk, but he cut me off. "Never mind. I don't even want to know." He turned and headed into the living room. I followed. He headed to the door.

"Leo? Where are you going?"

"Out." He replied. I felt so confused. Wasn't I supposed to say that? I shook my head and headed back into the kitchen. Mike and Roxy stopped talking when I entered. All I heard was 'Leo will come around…'.

"Where'd Mr. Sunshine head off to?" Mike said. I shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care." I answered, grabbing plates. I put food on each, and we all ate breakfast together. We talked about our lived to Roxy, and she talked about hers… Somewhat. After we were done, Mike took the dishes and began to wash. I walked Roxy back to her room because she wanted to change into different clothes.

"You know… Thanks Raph. For everything." She whispered, so no one would hear. She kissed my cheek and went inside. I touched my cheek, and my face grew hot. Something was there. Some feeling was there. One for Roxy. I just knew it.


	5. Remember Last Night?

(Did you know all four of the chapters before this one I posted all in one day? Isn't that soooo amazing?! I am even impressed. And I read over them and I am like. Damn. I'm good. Also, if you are still kind of confused as to Roxy's legs, she is real from about three inches down from her butt. So yes, she has a real ass.)

Roxy POV

I walked over to the dresser and picked out an outfit to wear. I found long sleeved shirt (Longer than my arms, but it was alright) and dark wash jeans. I searched and found myself some undergarments (This April girl who used to own this stuff must have the same body type as me or something). I was about to throw it on, when I realized I must stink reeeallllyyy bad. I scooped everything up, and I opened the door. Raph was standing outside the door, and he jumped when I opened it.

"You guys got a… Um… Bath tub?" I wish I could say shower, but I can't shower with my legs. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uhh… No, actually. We always go to April's place to get cleaned up. We only have a sink and toilet…" He said. I sighed. I have to go to some person I don't even know's house and bathe there! "Don't worry. Keep on what you got now, and I'll take you to her place." I sighed again, and nodded. I followed him down to the main living area, and he handed me his jacket he gave me last night. I put it on and he didn't put anything on.

"You going to get cold like that?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm tough enough." He said. Something clicked in my head, and I smiled.

"Raphael, are you trying to impress me?" I ask, raising a brow. He smiled, and then busted out laughing.

"No way. If I was trying to impress you, I would just give you a ticket to the gun show…" He said, flexing. I laughed. Man, he's so… _Huge_. "Go ahead, feel them. I know you want to." I thought for a second, and then I decided to just go and do it. They were rock hard. No, even harder than rock hard. Is that even possible?

"Geez, guys… If you guys are going to stand at the door way and just flirt, then go outside the door and make out already!" Michelangelo said, walking in. Raph's smile quickly turned to a scowl. I took into account that Raph must be some kind of hot head in their family… And Mikey was the one who pissed him off most of the time.

"Shut up, Mikey." Raph answered, irritated. Mike smiled in accomplishment. It all seemed like a game to him. Raph grabbed some keys and stuck them in his belt. "We're going to April's. Be back… Whenever we're done." We headed out the door and ended up in an old warehouse. A huge, armored truck was there.

"Wow." I say in awe. I would've never guessed turtles that lived in the sewers could handle this kind of machinery. Raph chuckled.

"That's Donny for you. This is his thing." He replied.

We got in and he backed out of the warehouse (He was driving). I looked around the vehicle, curious.

"Wow. This looks like something my friend Cat would make. If she wasn't…" I trailed off. Is it inappropriate to talk too much about other people's personal lives?

"Is she homeless? Like you were?" He asked.

"No. She's blind. She went to school with me before I dropped out." I answered.

"What grade you in?" He questioned. I felt like I was being put up in the spot light. Usually it made me nervous, but even though I only knew Raph for less than twenty four hours, I felt completely comfortable with him. So comfortable that it felt like he was one of my best friends or my boyfriend or something. Wait, did I say _boyfriend_? What's that about?

"Well, this year I _would _be in twelfth grade." I said. He nodded.

"So you're 18?" He asked. I nodded. "Me too." Wow. He was so mature and serious; I thought he was in his twenties. Just then, we pulled up to a store I've never seen before. We pulled up in the alley way behind it, and I immediately felt nervous being in it. It reminded me of last night. Raph walked in the back and put on a trench coat and hat.

"What're you doing?" I asked. He smiled.

"Just distract the lady at front desk… And you'll see." He said. I shook my head in amusement. We got out, and I grabbed my clothes. Raph could sense I felt uncomfortable in the alley. "Don't worry. No one's going to get you. I won't let them." He said. I smiled and grabbed his arm softly. He smirked and let me hold onto his arm. We went into the store, and a red haired girl was reading a magazine at the front desk. I let go of Raph and he winked at me. I headed up to the front desk, while Raph headed _behind _the front desk.

"Do you need help with anything?" The girl said, standing up. I opened my mouth to talk, but then Raph grabbed the girl and she shrieked. He lifted his hat the slightest bit, and April glared at him. "Raph!" Then looked to me, nervously.

"Don't worry, April. This is Roxy, and we're just here to see if she can use your bathroom to get cleaned up." Raph backed me up. April walked up and put a sign on the door saying 'Break' and locked it. We headed upstairs, and it was a cozy apartment. Raph sat on the couch, while April led me to the bathroom. She showed me how to work everything, and left. I took off my legs and brought myself into the tub and washed off. I felt so clean… But realized I wouldn't be able to get out of the tub by myself.

Raph POV

I sat and talked with April, and then I heard Roxy yell for me.

"Hold on, April." I said, and then headed to the bathroom. I heard no running water. What did she need help with?

"Raph? You there?" I heard.

"Yeah. I'm out here." I answered.

"Can you help me? Because of… You know what?" She asked through the door. I realized she meant she needed help with her legs. I opened the door, and she was… Somewhat covered. With the shower curtain. I grabbed a towel and handed it to her. She covered up, and I picked her up and set her on the edge of the bathtub. "I got it from here. Thanks." I walked out, embarrassed. It felt awkward… Her naked and me in there helping her. But she needed it, and I was glad to help. A bit later, with me in the living room, she came out, her hair brushed and her body clothed.

"Raph, are those my old clothes?" April asked.

"Uhh… Yeah. Is that all right? I mean… Roxy didn't have anything to wear… And…" April cut me off.

"Its fine, Raph." Silence sounded for a few seconds and I was sitting in the middle of the couch with April on one side of me and Roxy on the other. April suddenly stood up. "Oh my god, I just came up with an idea! I'll take Roxy shopping!"

"Really? You'd do that? For me?" Roxy asked. April nodded, and then looked to me.

"Um… Okay. I'll head home then and leave you guys to your girly stuff." I stood.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in a couple of hours." April said, and then we walked out the back door. April and Roxy got in the van while I got in the battle shell. Then we went our separate ways.

Roxy POV

Hours passed and I ended up getting a lot more than just clothes. She bought me some shoes and jewelry as well. I felt awful about it, but she said it was fine. It was the first luxury I felt since… I got my mechanical legs instead of the plastic ones. We were going to head to another store, but then I saw a familiar face. I could spot it from anywhere… It was one of the men who tried to rape me last night. His eyes met mine and he smirked. I stopped and tears ran down my face.

"Roxy? What's wrong?" April asked me. I shook.

"C-call Raph… I n-need R-Raph…" I stuttered. She pulled out a phone that looked like a shell (A shell cell?) and began dialing.

Raph POV

I was at the Lair, eating pizza with Mike and Don. Then my shell cell began to ring. The caller ID said April was calling. I picked up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Raph, get to the shop. Now." April ordered. I was confused. Don and Mike looked me, curious.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I ask. Don and Mike had growing interest.

"Something's wrong with Roxy. She's crying and she keeps telling me to get you. I'm going to get her to my apartment, meet us there." She answered. I gulped, fearing what might have happened.

"I'll be there." I said, in a serious tone. I got up and headed toward the door. Still curious, my brothers followed me. In what seemed like a flash (But was really 15 minutes) we arrived at April's. We came inside, and April was sitting on the chair, Roxy was on the couch. She looked terrified. When the door opened, she got up right away and walked up to me. She bursted into tears and hugged me. Shocked, all I did was return it. She cried into my shoulder.

"Shhh… Shhh… What happened? You can tell me…" I tried to help. She lifted her head, and caught some air somehow.

"O-one of them… F-from l-last night… T-the one t-that r-ran a-away… He was t-there…" She stuttered. I went wide eyed, and I brought her back in for another hug. She cried into me again. My brothers and April looked on, surprised I was being so sensitive.

I thought Roxy was going to be alright after last night, judging how playful and happy she was after it and this morning. But now I realize I was wrong. She has a lot more going on.


	6. Stories and Happy Endings

(A/N: Wow. I actually made something HAPPEN for once in this story last chapter! Ha. This chapter will have a bit of Leo in it. Yeah. Mr. Grumpy Pants is going to be in this chapter. The identity of the girl he's talking to will remain secret until I decide to reveal her… HA!)

**3 WEEKS LATER AFTER LAST CHAPTER**

Leo POV

I sat on the couch of the apartment. I relaxed, and then she came into the room. She jumped when she saw me sitting there.

"Leo! Can't you at least let me know you're here before you scare me like that?" She yelled. I laughed.

"I'll try." I replied. She raised a brow, her right, she couldn't with the other.

"Try? No, you _will_." I laughed at that. "Jerk face. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be home or something?"

"I just finished up with my run, and I decided to come over here… You don't mind, do you? Anyways, all I'll get when I go home is yelling for being out so late. Like always." I reply.

"No, I don't mind… But I don't want you getting in trouble for being over here…" She said, guiltily.

"I won't get in trouble. Anyways, I'd only get in trouble when I'd fight with Raph, but he's too hooked up on some girl that's living with us right now."

"Some girl is living with you guys? What's her name? Are they dating or something?" She asked, with a fast voice.

"Yeah. I have no idea what her name is. And they aren't dating, but it is pretty obvious that they like each other." I answer her questions just as fast as she asked them. I think she likes that I can follow her fast talking personality.

"Wow. Then you should like… Hook them up or something." She said. I shook my head.

"Why would I hook my brother up with someone he's only known for three weeks?" She shrugged.

"I don't know? Maybe because you said they like each other?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. I stood.

"Well, I'm going to go and head home. Wish me luck." I say. She nods and I give her a hug. It felt kind of awkward, our faces being inches apart. She bit her lip and looked down to the ground. She then let go, and I jumped out the window, her staring off after me.

Raph POV

We were watching a movie, a raw one involving drug deals and prostitutes and stuff like that. Roxy, for some reason, got scared on most parts. I don't even know why. Did something happen with her on some kind of level like that?

Mike sat next me, watching intently. We have been hanging out non-stop since Roxy came living with us. Don still doesn't completely agree with her being here, and Master Splinter just kind of isolates himself as always. Leo… He goes out in the mornings, comes back, hides in the dojo training, then goes out for a run and comes back at about one or two in the morning (Much later than any 'run').

It's about one right now, and the movie is about five minutes from ending. Roxy held onto me like crazy, and Mike kept on looking at us, curious. Honestly, I didn't mind being close to her. I felt everlasting comfort with her. I felt more comfortable telling her stuff than my own _family_.

The movie ended off with a prostitute getting murdered, and I didn't understand why this movie was so popular. Roxy was shaking by the end of that part, though.

"You tired?" I asked her. Still shaking, she nodded. I stood up, scooped her into my arms and carried her towards her room.

Mikey POV

The door opened less than five minutes after Raph took Roxy to bed. Wow, that doesn't sound right…

Leo came in, and just walked past me.

"No 'Hi' or 'Good Night' Leo?? Come on! You're gone for nearly the entire day, and then you completely ignore my existence. Thanks, Leo. I feel so loved." I said, sarcastically. He glared and walked up to his room. I shook my head and rolling my eyes.

He's such a grump.

Raph POV

I helped her take off her legs and got her under the covers.

"Thanks Raph…" She whispered, with a yawn. Then she looked at me with those blue eyes, they were so blue, if they were on anyone else, then they would look fake.

"Hey, um… Roxy?" I asked.

"Yeah, Raph?" She answered. Wow, she looked really pretty right now… Stop it, Raph! Pay attention to your words, not her looks!

"U-um… Why'd you s-shake so bad at the end of the m-movie?" I stuttered. Wow. I feel like a little school boy talking to his crush. I feel nervous. She looked to the ground and her eyes suddenly got glossy.

"W-well… My mother… She was a… Prostitute. It was always my fear for her to get murdered during one of her 'sessions'." She confessed. Wow. Why didn't she tell me before? We could have picked a different movie…

"Wow. Why don't you live with her?" I ask, but then immediately regretting it. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"She died. Her death is the reason I was on the streets in the first place." Roxy revealed.

"I'm really sorry… Um… How did she die? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" I question.

"It's fine. Well… She took a lot of sleeping pills and drank it down with vodka." She explained. I've heard about deaths like that before.

"So it was suicide, huh?" She nodded, and then just broke down. I hugged her close and she sobbed into my plastron. After a good ten minutes of her just crying into me, she looked up to me and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said. I smirked at her stubborn self. It sounded like me, sort of.

"It's fine. Well, I'm sorry for keeping you up, I better get heading out to bed." I tell her, she nods and hugs me again. Our faces got inches apart and I could feel her breath on my face. We got closer and closer…

…Then Mike came into the room. We jumped and went apart from each other and I stood in front of her legs, so Mikey wouldn't see them. Apparently, it was effective, because he didn't notice them. I let out a breath of relief, and I took Mike and I's conversation outside the room, so Roxy's secret didn't get out and so that she could get some sleep. While leaving, I looked back.

We came close to _kissing_.

**NEXT MORNING**

Still Raph's POV

After breakfast, I walked Roxy back to her room so she could change. We stood outside the door for a few seconds, and looked to each other. She began to play with her hair, and then put her hand to her hip and sighed.

"Well, I better let you get in there and change your clothes…" I said, nervously. I hugged her and we got close again. We were inches apart once again, and then (Just like last night) we broke apart and I turned to leave. I took a glimpse behind me, and Roxy looked upset. She looked to the ground. I can't just leave her… I stopped, and turned back around. I got even closer this time to her face.

"I'm not missing out this time, Roxy…" I said. Then I did the unthinkable.

I kissed her. Right on the lips. I broke it off and was about to let go, but then she put her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

It felt so… Right.

(A/N: RAPH AND ROXY KISSED! OMFG!)


	7. Family Meeting

(A/N: Writing my new story has been amazing, but this story needs love! I love this one! The other one is the first of two stories and this one is the first of four damn stories! So there! Wow. I have very colorful language. I should just start rating my stories with M or T just because I have such bad language… Lol. Whooaaa… Just imagine that! Me making a movie and the green thingy at the beginning saying the rating and reason for rating says 'Author has trouble keeping language clean' or something like that! Whoa!)

Raph POV

I smiled into the kiss, and then broke it again. I rested my forehead against hers. Her eyes were glossy and staring into mine.

"Do you mean it?" She asked.

"Always and forever…" I whispered. One tear made its way down her cheek. Just one. And out of all the times I have seen her cry since she has been living with us, this was her first tear of joy.

Mike POV

I peeked past the corner when Raph and Roxy left, and Don came in to make some coffee.

You see, me and Donnie made a bet or a sort… That Raph and Roxy would kiss and/or be dating by the end of the month. I said they would, he said no. I peeked past the corner when a sight I have been waiting for came into view. I kept my voice and noise level quiet. I crept to Don and pulled him to take in the sight of our very own Raphie Boy getting kissed by his girlfriend! (I told you all! I bet they were secretly dating the whole time!)

Don groaned and starting working to get a ten dollar bill out of his belt. Raph walked in, his face was red and he was smiling. I held in my laughter and still waited for my cash.

"Uh… What're you guys doing?" Raph asked. I grinned. Don put the money in my hand and I counted it.

"Well, you see Raph, Donnie Boy here owed me ten bucks." I explained. Hey! It was the truth, wasn't it??!

"Uh… Okay?" Raph replied, then headed into the kitchen. I then let out my laughter. Don rolled his eyes and walked off.

When will my brothers ever get my sense of humor?

Raph POV

I was with Roxy in her room. Don't worry, we were only talking. We talked about everything. No, not just metaphorically… I mean, _everything_. Every event that has ever happened in our lives. Every little detail. She laid her head on my chest and I put my fingers through her hair. Luckily, she didn't mind. We went silent for a bit.

The door opened and Leo came in. Surprisingly. I am surprised he is even home. I didn't care what he thought, so I stayed in the same position. I could tell that it was making his skin crawl.

"Master Splinter wants to have a talk. Just as brothers and fathers." The last part he made sure Roxy heard. She glared at him and he returned the gesture. I got up, and I turned back for a second. Roxy lipped the words 'Someone's grumpy!' and I smiled. I left then, and went to the dojo where the meeting was being held. Don and Mike were already there.

"My sons. I have gathered us here, for I have received an important notice." We listened intently. "In one week from today, we will be leaving. Because three years have passed."

"And?" I asked, immediately feeling like an idiot. I should know this!

"The battle nexus tournament!" Don said. We have to do that again? I really hope Mike just shuts up this time… Wait! Roxy!

"No! I don't want to lose my title! I am the battle nexus champion!" Mike argued.

"Actually, Mikey, you would still lose the title whether you attended and lost or never show." Don informs us.

"My sons!" Master Splinter silences us. Leo is still completely silent. "We will have to prepare…"

"What about Roxy?!" I cut him off. He looked surprised at my interruption. "We can't just leave her here…"

"Yes we will." He said. Mike spoke up.

"But Sensei… She has ultra bad nightmares every night… Raph is the only one who can help her…" He explained. I smiled in gratitude to my little brother, who returned it. Splinter went silent.

"You are excused now, my sons. Now prepare for the challenge to come…" He said. We got up and left the room. Leo left the Lair, like always. I went back to Roxy's room and she was laying there, looking beautiful as always. I didn't know if I could last without her there… She looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I hung my head down.

"In a week, we'll be leaving for a few days. Splinter says you can't come." She looked upset. I sat on the bed and leaned back. She was out of the way, and we returned to what we were doing before the meeting, but in complete silence.

**Later that night…**

I was asleep, when Mike came rushing into my room.

"Raph! Wake up! Roxy's having a nightmare! She's not replying to us!" He told me. I nodded and followed him to the room. She was thrashing around and Don was trying to hold her down. Splinter was also in the room, with his head down low. He was starting to contemplate taking her with us, I knew it. I made my way to the bed and got a tight hold of her right away.

"It's me… It's Raphael… Wake up, all right?" I whispered in her ear. She immediately woke, and started to cry. I hugged her close and kissed the corner of her mouth. "It was just a dream, don't worry." I laid back on the bed and she leaned against me, listening to my heart beat. I motioned for my family to leave, in which they did. I didn't have to worry about them finding her legs, I made sure she hid them under the bed from now on. I held Roxy against me, her soft breathing got to me, and I fell asleep with her.

**In The Morning…**

I was punching the shit out of the punching bag. I was getting in practice for the tournament. I didn't notice Splinter in the room until he spoke.

"Very good, Raphael." He said. I sighed and leaned against the bag. He still had his head down. "I was thinking of last night. You are very good at calming her. She obviously needs you if she needs sleep at night. I do not want to deprive her of that need…"

"Is she coming?" I asked, taking my weight off the bag. Splinter smiled at my excitement.

"Yes, Raphael. I am allowing her to accompany us." I then brushed past Sensei, and to Roxy's room. She was brushing her hair, and then I turned her and kissed her. She smiled and pulled away.

"Someone's very happy this morning…" She said. I smiled from ear to ear.

"Well, I was talking to Splinter just now." I had my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. She had her arms around my neck.

"And?" She asked, waiting to hear the answer. You could hear happiness in my voice and I let her know what was going down…

"He said you're going with us!"


	8. The Pin

(A/N: Hello! It is about 11pm where I live right now, and I am typing, just like every other night. Well, not every night, but most nights… If I'm not typing, I am usually reading on anyways.)

Raph POV

Roxy looked into my eyes after that statement, trying to let it sink in, and then smiled. She jumped on me, her legs wrapped around my waist. I blushed, not used to getting this kind of attention.

"This is going to be amazing! Isn't it?" She said. I smiled.

"Yeah. Really amazing, that's for sure." She got off, looking at me.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. I knew there was something on my mind, but… Ah, to hell with it…

"You see, Roxy, the last time we went there was a huge commotion that almost resulted in a lot of us losing our lives… I just…" I trailed off, and then couldn't meet her eyes.

"Don't want to lose me?" She asked. I nodded. She was the best thing to happen to me… Ever. How would life be if I lost her now? She hugged me close, and put her lips next to my ear. "I will never, ever leave you…" I returned the hug, and then left to practice more.

**Day of Departure to Tournament…**

I leaned against the door frame as Roxy packed her things, for we would be gone for three days. She picked up a hairpin, and it gleamed in my eyes. My attention was suddenly drawn to it, I don't know why, but I could keep my focus away from it… Every time I tried, it would gleam once again and bring my attention back. The hairpin was the shape of a black and red flower I have never seen in my life, and had strange symbols all over it.

"Raph?" Roxy asked, breaking my trance. I shook my head and made sure not to look at it again.

"Where'd the hairpin come from?" I replied. She touched it gently and smiled.

"Years ago, they were clearing out an antique store, and I saw this. It was filthy, and looked disgusting, and they gave a cheap price of five dollars for it. My friend Orianna bought it for me. It means the world to me." She explained. I nodded. Why did it have a big effect on me? "Anyways, are you ready to go?" I nodded again, and we headed to the living room. Everyone was waiting, with small bags with personal belongings in them. We followed Master Splinter into a familiar alleyway, and he drew symbols on the wall in chalk. He chanted, and the portal opened. We walked through, and we knew what to expect this time. We all landed perfectly on our feet, including Roxy even. A familiar bubble surrounded Master Splinter and Roxy. Our opponents showed.

"Begin!" We heard. It was a quick qualifying fight; They were easy. By that time we headed into the arena where the first round was going to take place in a while. Roxy looked to me.

"Wow." Is all she said. I smiled.

"Speechless, huh?" I asked. She nodded. I saw a familiar face, and apparently Leo saw it too.

"Usagi!" He yelled out. The rabbit walked up to us and bowed, and we returned the gesture.

"It is good to see you, my friends." He said, he looked confused when he saw us with Roxy. I was about to introduce her, but she spoke over me.

"Oh, I am Roxanne O'Hara." She said, holding out a hand. He looked suspicious, and held out his own hand.

"Good to meet you, Roxanne. I am Usagi, as you have heard." He replied. She smiled, and shook his hand.

"My sons," Splinter said, and my other brothers and I listened. "The first round is about to begin, I wish you all luck. Try your hardest, and don't be overconfident…" That last part I knew was dedicated to Mike and me. We smiled at each other, and Splinter continued. "Miss O'Hara and I will be with the Daimyo." Just then we heard the announcing of us in the first round and I turned to see Splinter and Roxy gone, already up with the Daimyo.

"Let the first round begin!" I heard, and then I was placed randomly. I was alone for a few seconds, and then busted out laughing when my opponent.

"Sorry to be the one to knock you out of the tournament, _Don_…" I choked out, and then started to fight.

**In Another Fight…**

Mystery POV

I started to fight the rabbit they call Usagi. He is obviously skilled, but not as much as I. I came close to winning, but then a gleaming caught my eye. One too familiar. Next to the Daimyo, a girl sat, and the hairpin she had…

I dissolved out of sight and into the medic area. "Damn it!" I said, under my breath. I brushed past the people coming to my aid. I left the area and went to the darkest area I could find. I opened a small window, a portal window, and a face of one of my co-workers showed.

"This better be good, Six." I hate how he called me by my number, not my name.

"It is very good, very good indeed." His look said to continue. "I found the mistress' hairpin."

"The one lost two years ago?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled mischievously.

"Where?!"

"It is on a girl in the nexus. She is guarded by a turtle, though…" I explained. He nodded.

"Then get rid of him. I have a plan, Six. You need to go to the room where the magic sets the rules of them being sent out after a kill strike."

"So that I don't have to do anything? And I will be able to get to the girl?" I questioned the plan. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Six." He answered. I nodded.

"Very well. Tell the mistress that she will have her pin back within the next three days." I replied. The portal closed, and I headed back into the room where I could watch the turtle fight, and hope he made it to the second round. Why? The second round is tomorrow, and that will be the round where he will perish…

(A/N: I HAVE A SECRET! But you won't find out until I update whatever story I choose to update next...)


	9. The Rules

(A/N: Haley will be able to type within the week! Yes, that is my secret! I hope you enjoy the news… Action packed chapter here! Loads of fighting, drama, and um… Fighting?)

Raph POV

"So, Donnie Boy, how does it feel to be the first turtle out… Again?" I ask, rubbing it in that I beat him yesterday. He frowned and walked away. I shook my head. I had to start getting ready for the second round, which was going to start soon. I had to leave our living quarters soon. I walked to Roxy's bed and sat down. She woke up, and used me to help her sit up.

"Good morning…" She whispered. I smiled.

"Good morning. I have to leave soon." I said. I sighed. She raised a brow. "It's the dreaded round two." She looked confused. "Last time, this was the round where Leo got poisoned and could've died…"

"It's okay, Raph. Last year, it was manipulated. This year, it's not. Everything will be fine, and if you feel like something is going to happen… Just remember, I love you." She assured me. At first, I didn't know what to say back. I love her too, but I am scared. Yeah, scared. What if I do lose her after admitting that I love her? I decided I'll take the risks.

"I love you too." I reply. She smiled and kissed me. I helped her get ready, and we headed out. Don, Roxy, and Splinter sat where the last two sat the day before. Leo, Mike and I headed to the arena ground. I was once again placed randomly, and smiled when Usagi came into the ring with me. "Sucks you won't be moving on, Usagi." I teased. He smirked.

"That is what you think…" He replied.

**Back In The Rules Room…**

Six's POV

I looked out and waited until the time was right to do the magic. Surprisingly, the turtle and the rabbit were the last pair to remain fighting. All the others ended theirs. I chanted and then turned to see the rabbit delivering the strike…

**In The Ring **

Raph's POV

"You are an experienced fighter, Raphael-san. Too bad I win…" Usagi said. I reached out to block the stab motion he aimed at my chest. It was no use, I was going to be out of the competition. I closed my eyes, expecting to appear back at the loser's area.

I didn't expect to feel the worst pain in my life. I screamed out, and my family did as well. I could feel Usagi trembling, his hand still on the hilt of the sword. I opened my eyes and saw blood all over me. Before I blacked out, I saw Usagi's eyes, wider than ever, staring at his hands which were stained red.

Don POV

"RAPH!" Roxy and I screamed. Master Splinter, at the same time as us, screamed out "RAPHAEL!". I turned to the Daimyo. "What happened!?" I yelled. He did not answer for a bit, just stared at the scene, horrified.

"I- I do not know…" He replied in a hoarse whisper. I saw Raph disappear, and I hoped he was off to the medic, not some kind of morgue. Splinter whispered something, and we suddenly appeared in the medic area. Raph was covered in blood, and the healer was working on him. Roxy was sobbing, Master Splinter was in a shocked silence, and I was completely speechless. Usagi suddenly walked in, and once he saw Raph, he fell to his knees. He looked again to his red hands, and he shook. I walked over to him.

"Usagi…" I whisper. He didn't meet my eyes. "This isn't your fault…"

"H-his blood is on my hands, Donatello-san…" He replied.

"Usagi…" I say, concerned for my friend's sanity.

"Donatello… D-don't…" He whispered. He stared at his hands. And I walked over to my father, who was still looking at my injured brother.

"Sensei… Something happened over there… Wasn't he supposed to be teleported at the kill strike?" I ask. Splinter sighed.

"Yes, my son. Someone must have tampered with the rules." He replied. I nodded and continued to look at my brother. The healer was starting to work on getting the sword out and not damage anything worse. Roxy held her hand over her mouth, looking sick, and starting heading to the exit.

"I n-need some fresh a-air…" She explained herself and then left.

Roxy POV

I sat and watched round three, and couldn't help but cry more as my thoughts drifted towards Raph again. I heard movement from behind me, and I quickly turned around. I saw two figures, clad in all black looking at me. I stood and got into a fighting stance. I heard a laugh and then they followed my suit. They started to beat me, and were much more skilled than me. Every part of me ached, and after a few more punches and kicks, one of them kicked at my leg and the metal bent. I was down on the ground. They stood over me.

"Now where is the pin, girl?" One yelled in a deep voice. Scared, my mind raced. I breathed hard.

"I-I don't k-know…" I replied. The same one who talked to me back handed me. Wow, that felt familiar.

"Wrong answer…" The other one said in a higher pitch voice.

"Six, I do the talking here…" The one with the deeper voice said.

"Yes, One." 'Six' said back.

"Now, girl, tell us…" 'One' started. Then I felt cold metal be placed on my neck. A knife, I felt the sharpness biting into my skin. "Where is the hairpin?" I didn't know what to do. To tell them where my hairpin was (Why do they want it?) or to fight back, or to… I had no idea. I listened to my instincts, and words came out…

"DON!" I screamed for help.


End file.
